


Freedom

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas's last day in Nargothrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 prompt 007: days
> 
> ficalbum prompt #7: Belong
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Nargothrond, First Age 494**

Those creatures jumped the barricades and crossed the bridge, howling in the joy of the kill. I watched from a slit on the cliff, knowing too well that Nargothrond was a mousetrap.

I saw my people falling, and I prayed for a stray arrow to take me, too. My father lay in a puddle of blood, Gwindor slain beyond recognition... only Túrin resisted. He forsook me, enthralled in a mute battle with Glaurung. I was not surprised.

Horror marched with us. We held silent, suffocated by fear. Still we fell, one by one, unspeakably defiled. Death came as blessed freedom.

_Finis_  
_November 2008_


End file.
